


Keep Moving Forward

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, Depressed Steve Rogers, Don't mess with Pepperony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, I'm talking about you Captain America Civil War, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, My stories - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stories inspired by gif sets I made, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Took me forever to write this, Using some lines from my other stories, hope you enjoy it, mine, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: "You never answered my question." She repeated. "How's life treating you?""I can't really complain." He looked a little defeated, knowing Darcy wouldn't let him go until he talked about it. "I have people who care about me. I'm home.""Steve, you do realize who your talking to right?" Moving until she was standing in front of him. "Don't even try to say you're fine.""Obviously, Tony doesn't think you are. He wouldn't send me a text saying you're homesick and to take care of you, unless it was true.""Step into my office." Grabbing his left hand, and leading him into the garden. "Psychiatric Help for five cents. The Doctor is in."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Gif set on tumblr recreating a scene from The Avengers: Age of Ultron. It bothered me that when Tony asked Steve if he was all right, he looked around and said he was home. 
> 
> The impression I got is Steve thinking the New Avengers Headquarters was his home, because it reminded him of his time in the Army. 
> 
> I wanted Steve to have something more than a team and building to refer to as his home.
> 
> Rewatching parts of Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and The Avengers: Age of Ultron helped with this fic. I used some of the lines from those movies, but the rest is my imagination
> 
> A special shout out and thanks to: shieldshockfanfic and glynisi. Your thoughts about that scene helped me with what direction I wanted this fic to go. It really helped.
> 
> Some Tony/Pepper is also mention in this fic. I absolutely hate that Civil War hinted that they were seperated/broke up. You don't mess with Pepperony.
> 
> To anyone reading this: Don't ever ever let me write the nursing home scene with Peggy/Steve again. I cried off/on for 20 minutes while watching and then writing about it.
> 
> This is the most emotional piece of fanfiction I've written under any pen name I used in the past.
> 
> I hoped I captured Steve's thoughts/feelings, and that he wasn't out of character. After all, He is only human. No one can be strong, calm and collected all the time. 
> 
> I want to show not just tell what he was feeling, and how it could possibly lead up to that scene. Anyway, on with the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

The Avengers latest mission against a homacidle A.I. that Tony created was finally over. Ultron was supposed to bring peace, instead he tried to destroy all humans. They defeated him, but lost someone along the way. Steve hated the battles that you have to lose, in order to win. Now, here he was standing outside of the New Avengers Headquarters with Tony. Saying goodbye to another friend.

"You're going to miss me." Tony said, as they walked to his car. "There are going to be a lot of tears."

"I will miss you, Tony." Steve said, meaning every word. They didn't like each other when they first met, but Steve considered him to be one of his friends now. 

"Yeah?" Tony sounded a little surprised. "Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I'll take a page out of of Barton's book. Build Pepper a farm, hope no one blows it up."

"The simple life." Steve smiled, happy for him but also envious.

Tony had someone that loved him despite his faults. Who could handle the craziness and danger that comes with being in love, superhero or not. Pepper was amazing, and he was glad Tony decided to tap out. Realizing that the woman who was soon to be his wife, was more important than anything else. Steve knew that Pepper would kick Tony's ass, if he didn't tap back in. If or when the world needed Iron Man again.

"You'll get there someday." Tony tried to reassure him. He resisted the erge to hit Steve in back off the head, and make him turn around. But, decided to give Steve a chance to open his eyes, and see that he had a real home. Knocking some sense into him would be a last resort.

"I don't know," Steve replied honestly, looking Tony straight in the eyes. "Family, stability, the guy that wanted all that went into ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."

Tony walked the few steps to his car, opened the door then turned back around. "You all right?"

Steve looked away, his eyes settling on the woman working in the flower garden. A blue eyed brunette, her hair in a messy bun and dirt smuges on her face. Wishing that he had his sketch pad to capture the beauty before him. 

"Darcy is definitely Thor's midgardian little sister." Tony said, watching her hit a red rose for biting her with its thornes. "He has no regard for lawn maintence, and she abuses flowers."

"I'm home." Steve said, reluctantly looking away from Darcy and back to Tony.

"I know how it feels to have someone to call home." Getting into his car, turning on the engine, and catching Steve off guard "For a moment, I thought you were talking about the building. I was going to arrange an Avengers Intervention for you."

"I hope you got permission to date her. If you hurt her, you'll defintely get Thor's hammer. Point Break has a mean swing."

"I would never hurt Darcy." The look on his face said it all, pissed off and protective. Steve Rogers was definitely more dangerous than Captain America, when it came to people he loved. Especially, when it was the woman he loved. Tony wondered what would happen if someone actually did hurt Darcy.

"Darcy and I are just friends, Tony." Steve knew he was lying to himself, but he didn't was to lose her friendship at any cost. "I worry about her taser gun, not Thor's hammer. Her reputation of tasering Thor is legendary around here."

"Let me give you some advice." Tony said. "Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift that's why it's called the present."

"Did you just steal a line from Kung-Fu Panda?" Steve raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Doesn't matter, it's a hell of a quote. Seriously Steve, you two are perfect for each other. Why do you think Natasha stopped the matchmaking?"

"Darcy completes you. Let her help you thaw out." He loudly cleared his throat, trying to sound manly again. "And, I really need to stop Pepper from forcing me to watch chick flixs"

"Anyway, you deserve a win. Talk to her about whatever is keeping you from realizing that you have a home." Steve watched Tony drive away, and he couldn't believe that he was actually going to take his advice. He walked over to Darcy, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Steve," Darcy said, giving him a wink and a smile. She knew Steve didn't notice her staring at him while he was talking to Tony , but Tony did. "How's life treating you today?" Steve loved that she always calls him by his name, even the first time they met. Someone actually saw the real him, instead of Captain America in the 'new reality' he woke up in.

"Smile." Holding up his phone, and avoiding her question. 

"I look like a total mess." 

"A beautiful mess." He replied, smiling when he saw her blushing. "Do you think you could hold some of those roses without hitting them?"

"I only hit the ones that bite me." Taking four full bloom roses, Red, White, Blue and Lavender out of a vase on top of the folding table behind her. Holding them like a wedding bouquet."

"I actually wanted to sketch you." Steve replied, taking more than one picture. "It would've captured the moment better than a picture."

"Draw me like one of you french girls, Steve." Darcy joked, turning around to put the roses back in the vase. It was also an excuse to hide the little bit of insercurity she felt. Telling herself that Steve only saw her as a friend, so flirting was out of the question. Even though it seemed like he was flirting back, or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"I understood the Titanic reference, and nice choice of roses. Sneaking my colors into the picture, when all you had to do is ask me to take one with you." 

"Don't flatter yourself, Rogers." Darcy rolled her eyes, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "I just grabbed a few roses, whose colors make Lavender when mixed together."

"And, you never answered my question." She repeated. "How's life treating you?"

"I can't really complain." He looked a little defeated, knowing Darcy wouldn't let him go until he talked about it. "I have people who care about me. I'm home."

"Steve, you do realize who your talking to right?" Moving until she was standing in front of him. "Don't even try to say you're fine." 

"Obviously, Tony doesn't think you are. He wouldn't send me a text saying you're homesick and to take care of you, unless it was true." 

"Step into my office." Grabbing his left hand, and leading him into the garden. "Psychiatric Help for five cents. The Doctor is in."

The garden was one huge Labyrinth of different colored roses and other flowers. It started at the right side of the building, wrapped around the back and ended at the left side. Anyone who lived or worked at the Avengers Headquarters, from Superhero to Housekeeping could take the Labyrinth Challenge. 

At the center, was a huge white marble fountain. The Avengers logo, the big 'A' sat in the center of the round base. An icon representing each Avenger, old and new was chisled into the base. White comfortable benches, with back and arm rests circled the fountain.

"You certainly know you way around here." Letting Darcy pull him onto the nearest bench. Giving her a real smile, not forced like he did during his conversation with Tony. "Just how long did you and Jane wait to conquer the Labyrinth? No one has been able to be you record."

"Just what are you trying to insinuate?" Darcy asked innocently, turning so her back was against the left arm rest. "That we cheated?"

"Well, you did hack the S.H.I.E.L.D. servers to find out about the Avengers Initiative." Steve replied, turning to face her. "So, you could've studied the blueprint of the Labyrinth."

"I hacked the servers, because Jane wanted to know why we suddenly sent to Norway." She explained. "And, since when is studying for a test cheating?"

"Now, stop avoiding the reason we're here." Her voice soften, as she adjust her grip on his hand, entwining their fingers. "Take your time, and tell me what's bothering you. I'm not going anywhere, but expect interruptions."

"I'm running low on punching bags, so I guess I have no choice but to talk it out." Steve stared at their hands for a moment, then looked at her. Letting out a sigh more of relief than defeat. "I need you to understand, that I don't want or need pity. It's one thing that I could never stand, and mostly why I keep my feelings to myself."

"Just as long as you know that I'm not judging you" Steve could see how serious she was about this. Darcy was extremely protective of people she cared about, and he knew he could trust her. "Anything you say will stay between us. I will not tell you that I understand or know what you're going through, because I obviously don't. I'm offering comfort and a shoulder to cry on." 

"I don't hate the future, but I do. If that makes any sense at all." Steve explained. "Some days, I feel like 'the man out of time' that Loki had deemed me to be. Pretending I could live without a war, as Ultron had claimed. Sad part is that they weren't exactly wrong."

"Before the serum, I was seen as nothing, but small scrawny and health issues. After the serum my life changed, but not neccessarily for the better. Ladies just saw my body and handsome face, Children saw a flawless superhero from an afternoon matinee and Men saw the Army's dancing monkey."

"Maybe people viewed you that way, because you were a symbol of hope in a time of war." Darcy said, gently squeezing his hand. "You've proved to everyone that you're more than a handsome face, have flaws and are definitely not a dancing monkey."

"Loki and Ultron were nothing but power hungry, failed at trying to take over the same planet, and both have Daddy issues." Darcy finished. "It's what you believe about yourself that matters." 

"I've always been an 'Action speaks lounder than words' guy. Steve continued, giving her a small smile. "During World War 2, I lied on many enlistment forms to get my chance to fight for freedom. Men were laying down their lives, and I had no right doing any less then them." 

"Operation Rebirth was my chance to do that, but becoming a super soldier has it's price. I had helped save many lives even the world, but in the process lost my own. The life I could've had, if the plane didn't crash into the ocean." 

"It was my decision to kill one to save millions." He finished. "The perfect ending of Captain America."

"Was there really any other option?" Darcy asked, glad that he was really opening up to her. Nothing sugar coated or skimmed over. "You did what you thought was right at the time, and saved millions of lives. Saved my life." 

"Even if you had been able to escape, how long would you have been able to survive?" It was a 'What if' scenario, that she wonder how many times he thought about. "You ended up in the Artic. I doubt even a super solider could withstand hypothermia, and that annoying nickname 'Capsicle' that you hate would describe you."

"I actually don't know my chances of survival if that happened, but I would be free of him." Steve looked away from her, but not before Darcy noticed the shade of his blue eyes grew darker with anger. "When I woke up in that hospital room, I was confused but happy to be alive." 

"I was home, and could move on with my life as Steve Rogers again. It would be hard without Bucky, but I would try with Peggy by my side and hopefully my future. For a moment, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off my chest."

"It wasn't until I heard the baseball game on the radio, that I realized everything was fake. I could never go home again. The only option I have is keep moving forward." He finished, sounding a little bitter. "Easier said than done."

"Not that it matters or was any of my business," Darcy confessed, staring at the fountain. "But, I actually confronted Fury for the way you were treated. Of course, that was after he hired me and Jane." 

"Coulson was the only Agent that I know of, who disagreed with the S.H.I.E.L.D. 1945 charade. It would be like rubbing salt into a fresh wound." 

"All the info about finding you was hidden in a file called 'National Treasure'. Probably some Agent trying to be clever or a wannabe screenwriter." She continued. "I half expected the offical report to state that Nicholas Cage found you trapped in the ice."

"I either impressed, annoyed or amused Fury that day." Sounding very proud of herself, remembering how she refused to back down. "I'm not sure which one, but the corners of his mouth cuvred a little." 

"It matters to me." Steve placed his free hand under Darcy's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Even Superheros need to be protected. Why didn't you tell me?" She just shrugged in response.

"Don't get me wrong I know I'm lucky, but I do miss my old life. When people saw Steve Rogers, instead of just Captain America. I try to hide my frustration and how pissed off I am." 

"Do you really hate Captain America that much?" Darcy asked the question, that had been weighing on the tip of her tongue. Steve removed his hand from her face, and looked down at their joined hands. She immediately regretted her question, afraid that he was going to walk away and leave her sitting there.

"I know people sometimes forget about the man wearing the uniform." She felt him gently squeeze her hand, and hoped that what she was feeling didn't reflect in her voice. This was about him not her. 

"I've seen all the punching bags you destroyed." Sounding more confident, glad she hadn't scared him away. "Who says that this is a lifetime job? You own the suit, it doesn't own you."

"Everything and every place I knew have changed. All my friends are dead, at least I still have Peggy. He finally looked at her, trying to keep a brave face. But, his voice betrayed him. Cracked and strangled, as if he was choking on his words. 

"It's hard visiting her in the nursing home, and she has a memory lasped. All I can can do is hold her hand and watch her cry, because I'm alive and finally came back to her." The tears he had been trying to hold back falling freely. "I do my best to reassure her that I couldn't leave my Best Girl, not when she owed me a dance. No matter how hard it is." 

"If you want," Darcy said soothingly, cupping his face and wiping away his tears with her thumbs. "I can go with you the next time you visit her. For moral support, and to let your 'Best Girl' know that someone is taking care of you." 

"You would help me from breaking down in front of her." Surprising her with a hug. "Thanks for caring about me, Darce." It wasn't everyday that Steve Rogers hugged her like this, molding her to his body resting his chin on the top of her head. She felt like she was in the safest place in the world.

"No thanks needed." Darcy said softly, tightening her arms around him. "I'm always here for you. Is there anything else, or is it enough for today. I don't want to force you."

"I would like to tell you more, unless you're busy. You actually got me to talk, listened and understand me." He replied, feeling a little better. "Much better than destroying punching bags. I feel comfortable with you. Actually, I opened up to you more than I do with the Psychiatrist." 

"Jane can take care of herself for a few hours." Darcy reluctantly moved out of his arms to text Jane saying exactly that, then shut off her phone. "I'm all yours, Steve."

"I have been defrosted for five years, and still trying to find where I belong." Reaching for Darcy's hand, as it was the only thing anchoring him into place. "I had to pretend to be someone that I never wanted to be again." 

"The world needed Captain America. To help stop an alien army, expose the Hydra that was lurking in S.H.I.E.L.D. and to defeat their new secret weapon."

Darcy was worried when he stopped talking, and stared at the ground. Whatever this secret weapon was, it had a huge impact on Steve. However, she refused to ask. This was Steve's story, and she would wait unitl he was ready to continue telling it.

"He was known as The Winter Soldier," Darcy hated seeing him cry, but the look on his face now was absolutely heartbreaking. He looked guilt ridden, lost, lonely and teary eyed. "But, I know him as James Buchanan Barnes." 

Darcy was shocked and didn't know what to say, hoping that it didn't show on her face. Steve was blaming himself for whatever happened to his best friend, and she needed to be strong for him. She wanted to hold him in her arms, and take away some of his pain. But, that would have to wait . 

So, she settled for stroking his hand with her thumb, and reaching with her right hand to gently caress his cheek. She smiled as she watched Steve close his eyes, and lean into her touch. The small but powerful gestures giving him the comfort to continue. Steve needed to let this all out, and she wasn't going to interrupt him.

"If Bucky didn't follow me on that mission, he would've never fallen from the train. Hydra captured and brainwashed my best friend into a master assasin. For over seventy years, Bucky was treated like a slab of meat. Defrosted or Frozen, depending when Hydra needed or didn't need him." 

"Our final confrontation was on an exploding Helicarrier. I refused to fight him, and he told me I was his mission. The only thing I could do for some kind of forgiveness, was let him beat me half to death. I told him to finish it, and that I was with him until the end of the line."

"Before I blacked out, I noticed the look in Bucky's eyes. He knew who I was, or mabye it was just false hope. Waking up in the hospital, finding out that I was found on a river bank, I knew he pulled me out of the water. Underneath all the brainwashing, my best friend was still there. Natasha pulled some strings to get a Hydra file detailing what was done to Bucky, and Sam is helping me find him." 

"For the longest time it was one thing after another, and I already felt confused to begin with. I threw myself back into the only life I knew. The life of a soldier, follow orders and serve. It's just not the same. I know I have people who care about me, but it never felt like home. Until, six months ago.

"I have to thank an actual god for bringing you into my life, Darce. Your intelligent, fiesty, sassy, brave and beautiful inside and out. Not to mention that you look like a 1940s Pin-up Girl. I can talk to you when things get tough for me. You always know what to do or say to make me happy or smile. You always defend me against anyone, who has a problem with me not knowing a reference. I love all your curves and all your edges, all your prefect imperfections. Everything about you reminds me of home."

Darcy immediately stood up, still holding his hand. Steve wasn't sure if she was happy or rejecting him, because she wasn't saying anything. She just stared at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Darce, are you okay." He asked concerned, worried that he had made his move too fast. Rejecton consuming him by the second. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything...Shouldn't assumed...I just fucked everything up."

"Language." Darcy said, pulling on his hand until he stood up. "And, you didn't fuck anything up."

"You turned me into a complete mess." She replied, as he wiped her tears away. "Making me cry with your sweet words and song lyrics included. Did you practice that, or did you finally learn how to talk to a woman?" 

"You're my beautiful mess." Smiling as he pulled her into his arms, closing the gap between their lips.

Steve lightly sucked on Darcy's bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Their tongues tangoed together, both of them fighting for dominancy. He heard the soft moan escape the back of her throat, and deepened the kiss. Passionate and dominating, kissing as if they would never see each other again. The need for air forced Steve to break the kiss, leaving them both breatheless. 

"Best kiss since 1945." Steve said, his forehead leaning against hers, eyes still closed. 

"Better than Natasha?" Darcy asked, and Steve loved hearing the breathless tone in her voice.

"Much better, but don't tell her I said that."

"Oh, I'm definitely going to tell her." Darcy laughed. "So, I'm your home. Think Peggy and Bucky will approve."

"Only if you'll have me, Sweetheart." He replied, the lost and lonely feelings replaced by the complete happiness of being in love. "I know they will, but you can ask them yourself."

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?"

"Is it working?" 

Darcy cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for another taste of his amazing lips. Captain America might have the reputation of being pure as snow, but Steve Rogers was definitely expierenced. She couldn't wait to get more of him, but that would have to wait. Right now, she would settle for a short but sweet kiss that definitely held the promise for more.

"I'll take that as a Yes." Steve laughed, as he pulled Darcy closer to him. Molding her to his body again, resting his chin on the top of her head. It was so much better standing up, than siting down. She could stay like this forever. 

It was more than feeling safe and loved. Knowing she made him feel the same way, is what really made this moment. They just stood there hugging, and enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Until, Darcy broke the silence.

"Welcome Home, Steve."


End file.
